


Snoop

by JoAsakura



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: M/M, dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-15
Updated: 2012-09-15
Packaged: 2017-11-14 07:29:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoAsakura/pseuds/JoAsakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That'll teach kaidan to eavesdrop</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snoop

“Vakarian~” Shepard was practically moaning. “Godyess~”

“Damnit, Shepard.” Garrus grunted in return.”Stop squirming. I don’t want to hurt you.”

Outside the main battery doors, Kaidan tried not to crush his cup of coffee.

He’d come to terms with the fact that Shepard had other lovers the past two years. The drell. The creepy old merc who’d threatened to kill him if he mistreated shepard. Probably not Conrad Verner, despite the man’s copious self-insert fanfics on the extranet.

But still. It wasn’t as if they’d..

“Ungh. Garruuuuss~~HARDER.”

It wasn’t as if they’d…

“Shepard, you are a bossy little thing, I swear.” Garrus sounded irritated. “Why don’t you get Kaidan to…”

“It’s not .. it’s not the same, Garrus.. yes yesyesyesyesss. Your clawsssssengh!~”

Kaidan slapped the door lock, coffee spilling in his trembling hand. Garrus. Shepard was cheating on him. WITH GARRUS. Had he misread the signals? did he misunderstand his relationship with shepard?

Kaidan’s mind reeled as the door slid open.

Shepard was bent over the gunnery controls, shirt hiked up over his head. Faint red welts crisscrossed his back.

Garrus paused mid scratch and rolled his eyes. “Kaidan. Will you find this dumbass a backscratcher already?”


End file.
